The present invention relates to multi-pocket holders for flat objects such as computer disks and the like, and also to methods for making such holders from a single sheet of foldable material.
The invention is especially suitable for use in providing multi-pocket pages which can be assembled in ring binders. The pages are especially adapted to hold and protect computer disks (also known as diskettes or floppy disks). Books of multi-pocket pages, with diskettes, are used principally to package computer programs and their instructions for sale to computer users.
The principal type of multi-pocket page on the market is made from separate sheets, usually of plastic. There is a backing sheet and several patches which are located on the backing sheet in a stair-case like stack and heat welded to provide the page.
It has been found that paper and particularly spunbonded olefin material (sold under the tradename "Tyvek") by the DuPont Company can be made into sleeves for holding individual computer disks. The olefin material can be made static free and is especially sturdy. However, the manufacture of multi-pocket pages from such material (which may have the added advantage of eliminating the need for the protective sleeves), at sufficiently low-cost to be competitive with multi-pocket pages made from heat-welded sheets and patches, is difficult. Patching operations have not been found to be cost effective because of the time required for adhesives adapted to be used with olefin materials to become tacky. Moreover, separate printing operations are required on the patches and sheets. The printed materials may have to be registered in the course of assembly of the page and held in position during bonding or setting which adds to the cost of manufacture of a multi-pocket page.
Another problem in the manufacture of the multi-pocket page from thin paper or paper like materials is in the provision for strength or reinforcement of the border of the page which is perforated to receive the rings of the ring binder.
It is also desirable to avoid the need for special machinery and fixtures for the production of multi-pocket pages from paper or paperlike material, including spunbonded olefin materials, since the cost of such equipment is a cost factor which can render the product non-competitive.